Amor a segunda vista
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: Naru/Sasu - Sasu/Naru: Después de declararle su amor, Naruto tiene que aprender a vivir con el rechazo de Sasuke, pues a pesar de todo no quiere perder su amistad con el menor de los Uchiha, pero es algo tan complicado que se distancian por mucho tiempo provocando que ambos reflexionen acerca de sus sentimientos...


**Un fanfic más de mi pareja favorita en el universo.  
Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer. **

**Amor a segunda vista  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

Con toda la pena y el dolor que su desafortunado corazón sentía en esos momentos se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás tan falsa como afirmar que la luna era de queso, pero dadas las circunstancias no era como que tuviera más opciones a seguir, pasó saliva con lentitud antes de volver a hablar, tratando por todos los medios que su voz no se escuchara quebrada.

Entiendo, Sasuke – dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo – sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí – el poseedor del sharingan permanecía callado después de haber rechazado los sentimientos amorosos que su amigo rubio le había declarado – aunque no me correspondas, quisiera que nuestra amistad no se perdiera Sasuke – después de todo lo que había pasado para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea no estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad, aunque eso significara enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó dudoso el Uchiha que aparentemente se encontraba tranquilo.

Por supuesto – afirmó sin dejar de sonreír – te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte con esto.

Como quieras – respondió Sasuke, que si bien actúo con la misma seriedad y estoicismo que lo caracterizaba se sentía extraño ante la declaración que le había hecho el blondo.

Gracias, teme – dijo Naruto con el corazón roto – tengo que irme, nos veremos después –

Adiós, Naruto – respondió cuando lo vio darse media vuelta para irse.

El rubio dio la vuelta y su sonrisa se desvaneció, estaba dispuesto a no llorar hasta que llegara a su pequeño y modesto departamento. Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, sin embargo dentro de la negativa del Uchiha, agradecía el hecho de que no hubiera sido cruel y que permitiera continuar con su amistad aunque tuviera que refundir sus sentimientos por él en lo más lejano de su alma, esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera superar todo aquello. Había escuchado que el tiempo todo lo curaba.

Sasuke observó cómo su rubio amigo se alejaba, conocía todo lo que el Uzumaki había hecho por él para traerlo de regreso a la aldea, sin embargo nunca esperó que su camarada estuviera enamorado de él pese a todo lo malo que lo había hecho y pese a todas las cosas que en el pasado le dijo, estaba más que sorprendido y en el fondo algo conmovido pues quizás de todas la declaraciones amorosas que había tenido en su joven vida, la de Naruto había sido sin duda, la más sincera. Pero en cuando el jinchuriki le dijo que lo amaba y que estaba enamorado de él lo primero que salió de sus labios fue "Yo no", y cuando el rubio se iba alejando su mente decía una y otra vez, "yo no, yo no, yo no" tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era verdad.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la aldea, las personas que lo conocían lo saludaban con entusiasmo y este regresaba el saludo más por obligación que con auténtico gusto cosa que no pasaba desapercibida, se le veía afligido sus ojos normalmente brillantes y expresivos se notaban apagados y sin vida se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba al aprendiz de hokage, pues normalmente su personalidad era más vivaz y bonachona.

Naruto – llamó Kakashi sensei al verlo caminar rumbo a su departamento.

Hola Hokage sama – saludo sin ánimo.

¿Qué te pasa, no has dormido bien? – preguntó preocupado de ver a su joven aprendiz con esa actitud tan taciturna.

Estoy bien – respondió serio – voy a casa a estudiar todos esos pergaminos que me diste –

Pero ¿Seguro que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar no convencido de lo que le decía su alumno.

Si –

Naruto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea – dijo Kakashi en tono serio – yo sé que le tienes más confianza a Iruka, pero yo también te apreció muchísimo, eres como un hijo para mí… - calló al ver que lágrimas salían de los ojos del rubio.

Kakashi sensei… - pronunció sin poder detener sus lágrimas, su maestro se acercó y lo abrazo.

¿Qué pasa muchacho? – preguntó mientras escondía el rostro del chico en su pecho y lo acariciaba su cabello.

Quiero irme a casa – decía sollozando.

Vamos a tu casa entonces – dijo Kakashi y usó uno de sus jutsus de tele transportación para llegar al departamento del muchacho.

Al llegar al departamento el joven abrió la puerta e invitó a su maestro a pasar, caminó hasta el sillón y cubrió su rostro con sus manos llorando nuevamente pero esta vez con más intensidad. Su maestro y sexto hokage de la aldea dejó que sacara todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos mientras preparaba un té, sabía que le haría bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el llanto del joven no era tan intenso, habló.

¿Qué sucede Naruto? – se acercó con una taza de té caliente.

Sasuke… Sasuke… me… rechazó – respondió aun llorando.

¿Qué? –

Le dije que estaba enamorado de él y que lo amo y él… - se detuvo pues el llanto se volvía más intenso nuevamente – me dijo… me dijo que él no… -

Naruto… - su dolor le conmovió.

Yo ya lo sabía – dijo entre triste y enojado – sabía que él no me quería de esta forma y aun así se lo dije – el llanto no paraba – fue algo muy tonto, pero mi corazón me decía que lo intentara… -

Fuiste muy valiente – fue lo único que pudo decir - no cualquiera se declara sabiendo que puede ser rechazado.

Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida – chilló el otro muy dolido.

Probablemente ahora no lo veas, pero podrás superar esto – le dijo – cuentas conmigo.

Gracias Kakashi sensei – se acercó para abrazarlo, cuánto necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos, su maestro lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Llora todo lo que necesites, estaré aquí contigo – susurró palabras de aliento, le dolía ver a ese joven sufriendo de esa manera.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Naruto no se había presentado a las misiones del equipo siete, en su lugar acudía normalmente Sai o cualquier otro shinobi que estuviese disponible. La excusa que el capitán Yamato, actual líder del grupo les había dado es que, el rubio al ser aprendiz de Hokage tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir además de las misiones. Y en parte eso era verdad, sin embargo el sexto ayudaba a Naruto a ver lo menos posible a cierto pelinegro pues no se sentía cómodo con su presencia.

¿Pero Naruto está bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada por su rubio amigo.

Si Sakura, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó Yamato confundido por la pregunta de su subordinada.

Hace dos semanas que no lo veo – comentó – y la última vez que lo vi era obvio que se encontraba mal – Sasuke, que permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo giró su vista a su compañera para ver si decía algo más. Ciertamente desde el día que le confesó sus sentimientos no había visto al rubio para nada.

Él está… bien – dijo sonriendo amablemente. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era verdad, Naruto se encontraba muy deprimido y aunque trababa se actuar con normalidad era evidente que no se sentía bien, y también sabía el motivo.

Iré a verlo hoy en la tarde – comentó Sakura no muy convencida de lo que decía su líder.

Estará con Kakashi en una reunión con el consejo – dijo rápidamente – ahora está muy ocupado con los deberes que implica ser hokage -

Ya veo – bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

Ya podrás verlo en otra ocasión – comentó dando por finalizado el tema.

El azabache era una persona muy intuitiva y sagaz y pudo ver en las reacciones de su capitán que algo no estaba bien, además de que Naruto no era de las personas que dejaban de ver a sus amigos por mucho tiempo por más ocupaciones que tuviera. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía preocupado por su amigo, pues si bien no había correspondido a sus sentimientos fue el mismo rubio él que le pidió que siguieran siendo amigos por lo que creía que las cosas seguirían como siempre, y curiosamente desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver.

Sakura, Yamato, Sai y Sasuke partieron a realizar su misión, debían patrullar las cuatro entradas de la aldea puesto que ese día era el descanso de los guardias asignados al área. Cada uno estaría en una puerta, a Sasuke le había tocado vigilar la puerta norte subió hasta la torre de vigilancia y se dispuso a cumplir con su misión ya que debido a que lo había pasado, respecto a su deserción y traición a la aldea, los ojos de los líderes siempre estaban puestos en él cuidando de que no volviera a hacer lo mismo, no lo haría, era la promesa que le había hecho al Uzumaki. Llevaba dos horas observando todo a su alrededor cuando notó que alguien se acercaba al acceso que él vigilaba, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto acompañado de Pakkun, se preguntó de dónde vendrían.

Ambos caminaban a paso lento, pero lo que más desconcertó al Uchiha fue el hecho de que Naruto parecía otra persona, iba cabizbajo con un semblante sombrío y deprimente, nada que ver con el comportamiento revoltoso que lo caracterizaba, los guardias que estaban en la parte inferior le abrieron la puerta y por inercia lanzó un shuriken para llamar su atención. Lo consiguió, el rubio levantó la vista sorprendido por la acción y lo vio, su reacción fue de sorpresa, Sasuke levantó una mano en señal de saludo y Naruto lo imitó por compromiso pero inmediatamente después salió corriendo del sitio dejando atrás al perro que lo acompañaba. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Sasuke, es tu turno de entregar el reporte de la misión – comentó Yamato una vez que el día había terminado y por ende la misión también.

De acuerdo – recogió sus cosas y caminó rumbo a la torre del hokage para entregar el reporte.

Al entrar al edificio pudo notar que había muchos más shinobis entregando el parte de novedades de sus misiones, al final del pasillo pudo observar la inconfundible melena rubia, el chico se encontraba leyendo unas hojas y tenía una expresión de confusión que le causó mucha gracia. Caminó hasta él para saludarlo, llevaba semanas de no haberlo visto.

Usuratonkachi –

¡Sasuke! – levantó la vista asustado pues no esperaba ni quería encontrarse con Sasuke.

Has estado desaparecido – bromeó el otro, algo raro en él.

He tenido cosas que hacer – bajó la mirada, no se sentía preparado para mirarlo a los ojos.

Algo así nos dijo Yamato – comentó el Uchiha.

Tengo que irme – dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo en dirección contraria. Era un cobarde lo sabía pero ver a Sasuke solo le provocaba querer llorar de nuevo.

Después de tres semanas desde su último encuentro, Sasuke supo que Naruto lo estaba evitando, era tan evidente pues cada que se encontraban el rubio literalmente huía. Por las conversaciones de Sakura y Sai cuando estaban en misiones sabía que el rubio estaba sumido en una profunda tristeza que no sabían a qué se debía, todos comentaban que quizá era una secuela de la guerra y de la pérdida de muchos de sus amigos y conocidos. Y él quería creer lo mismo, no quería pensar que era a causa de su rechazo, Naruto no era así de débil para no reponerse a esa decepción, además de que él tampoco era la gran cosa como para que el rubio estuviera sufriendo.

Lo que si le molestaba y mucho, era que el jinchuriki le había pedido que su amistad continuara como antes cosa que no había cumplido, era muy extraño no tener a Naruto revoloteando a su alrededor pidiendo hacer cosas juntos o visitar algún sitio o simplemente a entrenar, se había acostumbrado a estar prácticamente todo el tiempo con él que ahora, aunque le costara reconocerlo, extrañaba ese tiempo a su lado. A parte de Naruto nadie más lo consideraba su amigo, pasaban tiempo con él más por obligación que por voluntad propia por lo que gran parte del tiempo la pasaba sin ninguna compañía.

Sasuke, el hokage pide verte – Yamato había llegado al punto de reunión para asignarles su nueva misión.

Iré enseguida – respondió caminando a la oficina del mandatario.

Bien, nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de la misión – dijo el líder a Sakura y Sai que estaban esperando indicaciones.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a la puerta del hokage tocó e inmediatamente escuchó como le daban el acceso. Al entrar notó que no solo se encontraba su antiguo maestro, Naruto sentado frente a un escritorio leyendo pergaminos mientras le daba la espalda.

Buenas días – saludó con educación el Uchiha.

Hola Sasuke – saludó Kakashi. Naruto no respondió el saludo – he te mandado llamar porque quiero informarte que a partir de mañana te integraras al grupo especial ANBU.

De acuerdo – aceptó serio.

Tienes que presentarte mañana a primera hora aquí en la torre en la sección D para que se te den las indicaciones correspondientes – comentó el adulto - ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Ninguna – respondió - ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Naruto? – preguntó al ver que el rubio ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, éste al escuchar su nombre sintió que se le iba el aire.

¿Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi a su alumno.

Está… está bien… - respondió pues no quería causar molestias a Kakashi que ya lo había ayudado mucho, se levantó de su lugar.

Bien, de todos modos yo debo ir a la escuela a ver unas cosas con Iruka – Kakashi se levantó de su silla – los dejo solos – comentó.

Gracias – dijo Sasuke antes de que el hokage saliera de su propia oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró duraron en silencio durante un par de minutos, el primero en romper ese mutismo fue el pelinegro.

Has estado evitándome ¿Cierto? –

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Naruto dándole largas al asunto.

Ambos sabemos que es cierto – afirmó con seguridad – no has volteado a verme – el rubio tembló, tarde o temprano tenía que darle la cara al dueño de su corazón. Se giró lentamente.

Naruto… - nunca esperó ver una enorme tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Teme… - lo llamó con ternura – dame tiempo por favor… - pidió y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro.

Naruto… - asombrado estaba por la petición del rubio.

Por favor dame tiempo para olvidar el amor que siento por ti – su mirada estaba puesta en el piso pero era fácil ver las dolorosas lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos – voy a cumplir mi palabra, seremos amigos, siempre seré tu amigo, pero dame tiempo para ya no pensar en ti como algo más, por favor -

¿Por qué yo Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke, no le gustaba ver a Naruto así, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan afligido.

No me preguntes Sasuke – solicitó el rubio – aquella vez te dije todo lo que sentía por ti, no tiene caso que lo repita porque tú no me amas y eso me duele – lloró con amargura – pero dame tiempo y te prometo que todo estará bien -

Naruto… - intentó acercarse a él pero el rubio retrocedió.

No Sasuke – lo detuvo en seco - que me veas llorar ya es demasiado vergonzoso y patético como para que me además me muestres tu lástima –

No siento lástima por ti – refutó.

Vete por favor –

Naruto por favor… -

Vete Sasuke – pidió nuevamente.

El uchiha nunca esperó que las cosas con su único amigo, aquel que le suplicó volver a la aldea, aquel que arriesgo su vida por traerlo a casa iban a terminar así. Un sentimiento de protección nació en él al verlo tan frágil y desvalido. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, solo Naruto lograba que sintiera eso, le dolía, sí, le dolía ver al sonriente rubio en ese estado de desconsuelo y aflicción. Recordó cuando Naruto le dijo que él de alguna manera sentía su dolor y que por eso no podía dejarlo solo, ahora entendía en carne propia los sentimientos de su amigo.

Sin realmente quererlo, salió de esa oficina. Se sentía mal por dejar a Naruto en ese estado, no se había imaginado que su rechazó lo afectara tanto. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que él también se sentía triste porque Naruto ya no era el mismo con él, realmente lo echaba mucho de menos, solo quería pasar tiempo con él y sin embargo el otro lo que menos quería era verlo. Quería a Naruto de vuelta a su lado, se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta aquel día cuando lo rechazó.

Dale tiempo Sasuke – escuchó la voz del hokage cuando estuvo fuera de esa oficina.

Kakashi… -

Naruto ha estado enamorado de ti toda su vida, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día tú correspondieras sus sentimientos, ha hecho lo impensable por ti, te ha dedicado su vida entera – con cada palabra Sasuke se sentía peor – es normal que no quiera verte por ahora, necesita arrancar de su corazón todo ese amor… -

¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Sasuke mirando al suelo.

El amor que siente por ti es tan profundo que creo puede llevarle mucho tiempo… pero eso es algo que solo puede saber Naruto – respondió.

Yo también lo extraño ¿Sabes? – confesó de pronto sorprendiendo el mayor – él ha sido mi único amigo.

Y lo seguirá siendo – comentó Kakashi – Naruto es un gran chico, seguramente cuando supere todo esto, se enamorará de alguien más que pueda corresponder su amor y ustedes podrán volver a ser amigos – aseguró Kakashi. Sin embargo esas palabras lejos de aliviar al azabache causaron que sintiera un dolor en pecho, no había pensado en qué quizás Naruto podría entregar su amor a alguien más. ¿A quién? ¿Quién sería digno de merecerlo?

Si tú lo dices – respondió molesto y se alejó el lugar. No quería seguir escuchando que Naruto iba a enamorarse de alguien más y que hasta ese entonces ambos serían nuevamente amigos. Pensaba que nadie en la aldea podría valer la pena para Naruto, él era muy diferente a todos, él era… especial.

Seis meses después y ya integrado completamente en las fuerzas ANBU Sasuke hacía lo posible por acercarse a Naruto que poco a poco se veía con mejor semblante, se preguntaba si ya había enamorado de alguien más, sacudió la cabeza, de alguna manera ese pensamiento lo ponía de mal humor, mira que esperar a enamorarse de alguien más para volver a ser amigos. Además, ¿De quién se podía enamorar Naruto?

Hola Sasuke – saludó Kakashi al joven que estaba parado en la entrada de la torre del hokage.

Hola – respondió serio.

Hola Sasuke – saludó Naruto serio pero tranquilo.

Naruto –

Me adelanto ya que debo escribir un reporte – dijo Kakashi caminando a su oficina.

¿Cómo te ha ido en ANBU? – preguntó de pronto el rubio cuando su maestro se perdió de su vista.

Bastante bien – respondió el otro complacido – las misiones son más… arriesgadas –

He escuchado que eres el mejor – comentó el rubio – si sigues así te harán comandante de cuadrilla, me da gusto por ti – dijo con sinceridad.

¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Sasuke.

Mejor – respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy? – preguntó para sorpresa del otro.

¿Ichiraku? –

Que bien me conoces – respondió el rubio – nos vemos a las siete – dijo para seguir rumbo a la oficina de Kakashi.

Nos vemos – se despidió Sasuke.

El ojinegro vio cómo Naruto se alejaba de ahí, en ese momento tenía sentimientos encontrados y le molestaba estar tan confundido, por una parte se alegraba que Naruto le hablase nuevamente pero tampoco dejaba de pensar que era probable que el rubio ya no sintiera nada por él, ¿Había dejado de amarlo? Se reprimió mentalmente, eso no debería importarle ¿O sí? Caminó hasta las oficinas del ANBU para terminar sus labores antes de que se dieran las siete de la tarde.

Durante toda la tarde no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esa noche cenaría con Naruto después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ver el reloj cada cinco minutos, pero no podía. Se dijo a sí mismo que era patética la forma en la que estaba actuando, esperaba esa cita como colegiala enamorada. Una vez acabados sus deberes iba rumbo a la puerta para esperar al rubio, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su amigo ya estaba en la puerta esperándolo a él.

¿Tienes mucho esperando? – preguntó nada más llegar.

No realmente – respondió - ¿Vamos?

Ambos emprendieron camino hacía el restaurante favorito del rubio, durante el trayecto no conversaron absolutamente de nada, sin embargo el silencio que se formó entre ellos no era incómodo. La gente los veía caminar y se alegraban de verlos juntos pues conocían de la amistad que los unía y era un poco extraño no haberlos visto juntos en mucho tiempo, más cuando sabían que el héroe de la aldea era el único amigo del chico del clan Uchiha. Una vez llegando al puesto de ramen se sentaron uno a un lado del otro y pidieron la comida.

Gracias por aceptar venir a pesar de que no te gusta el ramen – dijo Naruto en lo que les daban sus platos.

Hace mucho que no consumo esta cosa – respondió el otro – no creo que me haga daño de vez en cuando.

El ramen jamás te hará daño – Naruto no lo veía a la cara mantenía la mirada al frente viendo cómo preparan su comida favorita.

La próxima vez yo te invitaré a un lugar donde hacen mi comida favorita – prometió Sasuke.

¿La próxima vez? – preguntó Naruto esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al chico que lo acompañaba.

¿No quieres? – Sasuke se preocupó.

Claro, es solo que sería la primera vez que me invitas – comentó el rubio un poco nervioso. Les sirvieron los platos de ramen y agradecieron por la comida.

¿Volvemos a ser amigos? – preguntó de pronto el pelinegro.

Nunca dejamos de serlo – contestó Naruto después de unos minutos de meditar su respuesta – perdóname Sasuke…

¿Por qué? –

Nunca debí decirte lo que sentía por ti – dijo seriamente bajando su mirada al ramen sin comer nada – me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho – sin saber por qué, Sasuke sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho – si me hubiera quedado callado no habríamos perdido tantos meses nuestra amistad, tanto tiempo que estuviste lejos, tanto que me costó que volvieras a la aldea y yo... arruiné todo… -

Naruto… -

Déjame terminar por favor – pidió con una media sonrisa – quiero retomar mi amistad contigo, pero… - hizo una pausa – no quiero que volvamos a hablar nunca de lo que pasó, por favor –

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Sasuke confundido, se sentía extraño. ¿Acaso Naruto había logrado dejar de amarlo? El dolor punzante seguía en su pecho.

Es lo mejor, te prometo que jamás te molestaré con eso – Naruto lo miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules seguían mostrando tristeza pero trataba de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios – puedes estar tranquilo Sasuke, siempre seremos amigos.

Tranquilo era lo que menos podía estar. Algo dentro de él se removió y no sabía exactamente qué. Se sentía contrariado, contento pero insatisfecho sin embargo, quería estar con Naruto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de él, solo podía aceptar lo que el rubio pidiera.

Tú lo has dicho, siempre hemos sido amigos – dijo mientras seguía comiendo ese ramen que curiosamente le supo muy bien.

Gracias Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – quizás podemos ponernos de acuerdo para entrar un día de estos.

¿Por qué no? Solo tú me aguantas el ritmo – afirmó el pelinegro.

Lo sé, soy el mejor – respondió el otro.

¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño aprendiz de hokage? – preguntó Sasuke divertido - ¿Ya se te subieron los humos tan pronto?

¿A quién llamas pequeño? – se quejó el rubio.

Es obvio que a ti, usuratonkachi –

No olvides que cuando yo sea hokage estarás a mi servicio – advirtió Naruto.

El encargado de la tienda se echó a reír al ver a ese par de jóvenes peleando como siempre solían hacerlo, tratando de mostrar quién era el más fuerte, el mejor shinobi, el que hacía mejor las cosas, en fin siempre competían y al final no dejaban de estar juntos.

Ustedes dos siempre pelean por todo pero se la pasan pegados como la uña y la mugre – les dijo animado.

Supongo que eso nos hace amigos – dijo Sasuke.

Puede ser – comentó Naruto – pero todos sabemos que yo soy el mejor.

Desde ese momento, el rubio y el pelinegro retomaron su amistad aparentemente a como la habían llevado antes, empezaron a salir nuevamente a entrenar juntos los días en que sus horarios concordaban, Sasuke había llevado a Naruto a una fonda en donde preparaban, según el poseedor del sharingan, los mejores onigiris de la aldea, en ocasiones se iban juntos a casa después de la jornada, los días de descanso salían de excursión fuera de la aldea solo con la finalidad de conocer otros lugares o si no iban a pescar pues era la nueva afición del ojinegro.

Sin embargo, pese a que ya pasaban más tiempo juntos, Sasuke sentía que Naruto no era el mismo con él, lo sentía distante, no le hablaba de sus sentimientos como antes, y no de los sentimientos que sentía o sintió por él, sino en general ya no le contaba cómo se sentía, evitaba todo contacto físico con él, incluso en los entrenamientos, raramente lo veía a los ojos, y en más de una ocasión lo había visto mirar a la nada con semblante decaído. Su comportamiento no era vivaz sino más bien apagado y triste, incluso cuando iban a cenar al dichoso Ichiraku no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que manifestaba en el pasado.

¿Te encuentras bien dobe? – preguntó al ver que la mirada del rubio estaba perdida en el agua del lago en el que se encontraban pescando.

Si – respondió prestando atención a su caña de pescar.

¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Sasuke sin creerle.

En que hoy no hemos tenido tanta suerte como otros días – mintió.

Llevamos cinco, suficientes para comer – dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a los pescados que habían capturado sin embargo seguía sin creer lo que el rubio le decía – Naruto… ¿Me odias?

Por supuesto que no Sasuke ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – el blondo no miraba a los ojos.

Mírame y dime que no me odias – pidió Sasuke. El otro se sentía acorralado, estaban en una pequeña embarcación en medio del lago y escapar al cuestionamiento del azabache lo haría ver como un verdadero cobarde.

No te odio Sasuke – lo miró a los ojos como lo había pedido - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Dobe, no eres el mismo de antes – le dijo con suavidad.

Naruto lo observó y quiso irse de ahí inmediatamente, no lo odiaba pero muchas veces quería no estar a su lado ¡Dios!, era una verdadera agonía y un tormento tratar de llevarse con Sasuke como en el pasado sabiendo que éste lo había rechazado y que él seguía tan enamorado de él o incluso más que antes, no podía desclavarse ese amor del corazón, quería dejar de amarlo pero no podía, y le costaba demasiado verlo todos los días y hacer como si nadie hubiese pasado entre ellos.

No digas tonterías ¿Por qué no vamos a la orilla y asamos los pescados? Muero de hambre – era evidente que quería evitar el tema.

Vamos – dijo Sasuke seriamente. Se sentía decaído pues en ese momento comprendió que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Su amistad con Naruto nunca sería igual, y por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano, el dolor que sentía en el pecho le provocó querer llorar, sin embargo se contuvo.

Ya en la orilla mientras Naruto recogía unos troncos para encender una fogata y cocinar los pescados, Sasuke no dejaba de observarlo. ¿Qué sentía por Naruto? se preguntó, ¿Por qué le dolía que las cosas con él no fueran como antes? ¿Por qué quería más que nada estar con él y pasar tiempo a su lado? ¿Por qué nacía en él el sentimiento de protección y cuidado para con el portador del kyubi? Estaba demasiado aturdido con el montón de pensamientos y sentimientos que rondaban en su mente desde que había escuchado la declaración de Naruto.

Naruto – llamó Sasuke mientras los pescados se hacían con el fuego que había prendido con su jutsu bola de fuego.

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Qué debo hacer para que las cosas entre nosotros sean cómo antes? – soltó sin rodeos.

Sasuke… - susurró – deja ya eso, las cosas están bien entre nosotros – trataba de convencerlo.

Ambos sabemos que no es así – insistió.

Sasuke, por favor – Naruto estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, sabía que las cosas podían terminar mal si no cambiaban de tema.

Por favor tú – subió la voz el azabache – sabes que no eres igual que antes conmigo, y dijiste que querías que nuestra amistad siguiera como lo fue antes -

Escucha – exclamó con decisión - yo no tengo ningún problema contigo ¿Lo tienes tú? – cuestionó.

No… -

Lo ves – interrumpió Naruto – no hay nada malo en nuestra amistad, deja de hacerte ideas erróneas – no quería que el azabache llevara esa conversación a terreno peligroso.

Mientes – le dijo Sasuke dolido.

¿Sabes qué? No quiero discutir contigo, mejor nos vemos cuando estés más tranquilo ¿Si?, yo me voy – se levantó de lugar dispuesto a no provocar una pelea con su amigo, no quería, sabía que de alguna manera el Uchiha tenía razón pero no podría soportar una pelea más con él, lo mejor era irse, huir como el cobarde enamorado que era.

Sin embargo apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando sintió como Sasuke agarraba su mano y lo jalaba hacía él envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Su corazón latía agitado, sentía la calidez del rostro de su amigo en el cuello pues este lo tenía recargado en su clavícula, sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la espalda y sentía la presión de sus manos en la misma. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con eso? Estar entre los brazos de Sasuke, compartir su agradable calor, dejarse envolver por el delicioso y fascinante aroma masculino que era una perfecta y sutil combinación de colonia, shampoo y desodorante. Sin embargo, no podía, no debía aceptar aquel abrazo, solo iba a lastimar más su corazón. Tomó fuerzas y lo empujó lejos de él.

Por favor Sasuke, no vuelvas a abrazarme – dijo Naruto entre dolido y enojado.

Naruto… - susurró sorprendido de que lo hubiera aventado.

Quedamos en que no hablaríamos jamás del tema – recordó afligido – no lo arruines Sasuke.

Eres tú el que no cumple con su palabra – gritó enojado – no eres el mismo de antes conmigo.

Eres mi mejor amigo – suspiró Naruto – estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para superar mi amor por ti, todos los días me levantó con la determinación de no perder tu amistad y que las cosas sigan como antes – Naruto se encontraba exaltado – no tienes idea de lo complicado que es para mí estar a tu lado y no dejar se sentir este maldito amor que no sirve de nada – gritaba con enfado – no lo hagas más difícil, por favor…

Naruto… -

Nos vemos luego, necesito estar solo –

El rubio salió corriendo rumbo a la aldea, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pensar fríamente y volver a su actitud de "aquí no pasa nada", no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba alterado y al borde del llanto. Odiaba que Sasuke tuviera esa actitud con él, quería que valorara su esfuerzo de continuar su amistad con la persona que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, era un tonto, al que amaba con todo su corazón, pero un tonto, esperaba que se diera cuenta de que si seguía con esa actitud podían arruinar verdaderamente su amistad, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor con tal de seguir a su lado.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el suelo justo como el rubio lo había dejado cuando lo aventó. Vio con tristeza como su amigo se iba corriendo alejándose de él, había llamado "maldito amor" al sentimiento que sentía por él y además le gritó que ese amor no servía para nada. Su semblante se ensombreció, Naruto estaba muy equivocado ya que fue precisamente ese amor que el jinchuriki le profesaba que lo salvó de una intensa oscuridad de la que ni él mismo pudo salir, tuvo que llegar él y con su penetrante luz cubrió su espíritu y lo sacó del profundo abismo en el cual había caído.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo seguida de otra de su ojo derecho y ahí en silencio y completamente solo se permitió llorar, estaba lastimando a Naruto y se estaba lastimando a él mismo. Había sido un completo imbécil y reconocerlo le había caído como un balde de agua fría, todo el malestar que lo abrumada al sentir a Naruto tan distante y lejano a él era por la sencilla razón de que él, también lo amaba. Si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki pero cuando el rubio se le declaró en aquella ocasión sencillamente no supo qué hacer o qué decir, no supo cómo actuar, no era la primera vez que alguien le declaraba su amor, pero si había sido la primera vez que no quiso decir que no y terminó haciendo absolutamente todo lo contrario. Tenía que hablar con él, porque las cosas no podían seguir así entre los dos.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente cuando pescaban. Ninguno de los dos se había visto y tampoco se habían buscado. Sus obligaciones como shinobis y su necesidad de tiempo para meditar cada uno sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran los principales motivos para haber dejado de hablarse durante esa semana. Sin embargo, por primera vez pensaba dejar de lado el famoso "orgullo Uchiha" e iba a ser el primero en buscar al otro. Por eso estaba ahí, tocando la puerta de la oficina del mandatario de la aldea.

Adelante – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke entró y con la mirada buscó a Naruto.

Hola Sasuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Kakashi que no esperaba esa visita.

Busco a Naruto ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? –

Hace un momento salió a buscarte – respondió confundido - ¿No lo topaste en el pasillo?

Entré por la ventana – desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Ya veo – rio Kakashi – ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

¿Por qué preguntas? – el pelinegro respondió con una pregunta.

Conozco a Naruto, aunque lo trate de ocultar se ve que está triste nuevamente – comentó – ¿Lo has tratado mal?

Me he equivocado en mis decisiones – respondió esta vez

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Estoy enamorado de él – confesó.

Ya era hora – le dijo su maestro.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Pensé que jamás ibas a aceptarlo –

¿Tú lo sabías? – volvió a preguntar asombrado – digo, ¿Cómo sabías eso?

Porque era muy evidente – dijo en todo de elemental – hasta Naruto pudo verlo, y por eso se animó a declararse, pero desde que le dijiste que no, piensa que todo lo malinterpretó –

Necesito hablar con él –

Puede que lo alcances, no tiene mucho que salió – indicó Kakashi.

Gracias –

El joven salió de la oficina corriendo por los pasillos, se sentía un poco abochornado porque los demás conocían sus sentimientos antes que él mismo y eso no era muy propio de él, pero ahora que reconocía lo que sentía debía actuar y hacer bien las cosas.

¿Sasuke Uchiha está aquí? – preguntó un rubio desde la puerta de las oficinas del grupo de elite ANBU. Los presentes lo observaron con confusión y Naruto se ruborizó al sentir todas las miradas de los poderosos ninjas sobre él, entonces uno de ellos que estaba sentado leyendo un pergamino apuntó hacía él.

Detrás de ti – dijo sin quitar su vista del pergamino. Naruto se asustó y lentamente giró para efectivamente darse cuenta de que el chico que buscaba estaba detrás de él visiblemente agitado.

¡Sasuke! –

Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijeron los miembros del ANBU que estaban en la oficina, Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar – nos vemos Uchiha, se despidieron del azabache y los dejaron solos en aquella oficina.

¿Corriste? – preguntó Naruto al verlo agitado.

Fui a buscarte con Kakashi y me dijo que tú me buscabas a mí –

Si Sasuke – dijo Naruto con timidez – quiero pedirte una disculpa por gritarte la otra vez, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que siento por ti y… - no pudo continuar con su discurso pues los labios de su amigo estaban sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella temeraria acción, el Uchiha se había abalanzado sobre él tomando su delicado cuerpo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Creía que estaba soñando, no podía ser otra cosa, esperaba despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que todo era un delirio de su mente. Sin embargo cuando sintió que la boca de Sasuke mordía ligeramente sus labios se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era real y no podía creerlo, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y pensaba que si seguía así iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco, inconscientemente abrió la boca y el azabache aprovechó la oportunidad de meter su lengua y probar a fondo el sabor de Naruto.

Besar a Naruto estaba resultado ser la sensación más placentera que había vivido en la vida, se sentía sumamente emocionado más aún cuando el rubio no había roto el contacto, lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Naruto había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por las sublimes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, un escalofrío que no paraba provocaba pequeños espasmos de placer, abrazó a Sasuke, como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Naruto… - susurró Sasuke sin separar por completo sus labios del rubio.

¿Qué has hecho Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto sin soltar su abrazo - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos?

Dobe, he sido un reverendo idiota – dijo con sinceridad – perdona por no haber aceptado tus sentimientos antes, lo cierto es que… yo también… te amo –

No bromees con eso Sasuke – intentó separarse pero el pelinegro no lo dejo – no es gracioso y ni es justo que te burles de esa manera de mí – le dijo molesto – no quiero tu lástima tampoco –

No bromeo – le contestó seriamente – Naruto, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no supe cómo actuar, no supe que decir, me tomaste desprevenido…-

¿Y ahora te diste cuenta que me amas? – preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo.

Si – respondió – cuando Kakashi me dijo que tú ibas a superar tu amor por mí y que te ibas a enamorar de alguien más yo… me sentí realmente mal… -

¿Hablaste con Kakashi? – preguntó Naruto.

Sí, pero escucha – pidió - me volvía loco el pensar que te fijaras en alguien más, cuando dejaste de hablarme me sentía desanimado y me decía que era porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ti que era extraño no tenerte revoloteando a mi alrededor – sonrió ante la expresión de enojo de Naruto – después cuando volviste a hablarme sentí miedo, pero que no quería reconocerlo… -

¿Miedo? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

Recordé que Kakashi me había dicho que cuando te enamoraras de alguien más volveríamos a ser amigos, entonces temí de que ya no sintieras nada por mí –

Sasuke… -

Todo parecía concordar, tú ya no eras conmigo como eras antes y… - hizo una pausa – por eso actuaba así, no quería perderte…. No quiero perderte Naruto –

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que siempre había querido escuchar de la persona que quería que se lo dijera. Sin embargo, antes de sentirse contento, estaba molesto.

¿Y cómo querías que me portara contigo si me habías rechazado? – preguntó molesto - ¿Quieres que crea que ahora me amas? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? –

Ya te lo dije Naruto – Sasuke trataba de tranquilizarlo, le daba una esperanza el hecho de que seguía en sus brazos – yo no soy como tú, para mí no es tan fácil reconocer y aceptar mis sentimientos, pero te juro que siempre te he amado, rubio escandaloso – le dio un beso en la frente.

¿Rubio escandaloso? Sasuke no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por ti – lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus bellos ojos azul zafiro – no sabes lo mal que lo pasé porque tú me dijiste que no me amabas… yo… yo… yo hasta intenté quitarme la vida… - gritó sacando su dolor.

¿Qué? – Sasuke preguntó pasmado por escuchar aquella declaración.

Cuando me aventaste la shuriken de la torre de vigilancia yo venía con Pakkun – relató – ese día yo iba a… - no pudo pronunciar palabra – Kakashi me rescató utilizando sus perros, fue Pakkun que me encontró y… me llevó de nuevo con Kakashi… -

Sasuke no sabía que decir, recordaba como ese día había visto al rubio más triste que otras veces, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que algo como el suicidio había pasado por su mente. Le rompía el corazón haber sido el causante de tanto dolor, pero estaba más que dispuesto a compensar todos esos días de agonía si el rubio le daba la oportunidad.

Jamás vuelvas a pensar en hacer algo así – lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Naruto se quejó de poder respirar – déjame cuidar de ti, dobe, déjame curar el dolor por el que te hice pasar –

Sasuke… ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó aun con lágrimas en los ojos y con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Si Naruto, quiero estar a tu lado – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos – créeme que siempre te he querido dobe, solo que para las cuestiones de sentimientos soy un poco lento… entiéndeme… ve lo que pasó con Itachi, toda mi vida estuve equivocado… perdóname –

¿De verdad me quieres, no es por lástima? –

No solo te quiero, te amo Naruto tú lo eres todo para mí –

Yo… Sasuke… no puedo creerlo… yo –

Solo acéptame, dime que sí quieres estar a mi lado tanto como yo lo quiero –

Yo siempre lo he querido – respondió Naruto.

Ven acá – Sasuke lo volvió a abrazar como si fuera a desaparecer – te voy a hacer muy feliz usuratonkachi, ese será mi camino ninja… - sonrió.

¡Sasuke! - exclamó con una enorme sonrisa sorprendido y feliz de que el pelinegro adoptara aquella peculiar filosofía tan propia de él para asegurarle que lo haría feliz.

**FIN.**

**Espero que les hayas gustado. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de contestar ofensas e insultos. **

**Les comento que mis historias se publican en diferentes plataformas, Wattpad y Amor Yaoi, en diferentes tiempos.  
**


End file.
